Hasta el fin del mundo
by Lils White
Summary: Porque sin Sam, Frodo no hubiera conseguido nada. Porque sin Sam, se habría dejado caer en el camino. Porque hay muchos tipos de héroes y Sam es uno de ellos.


**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un hobbit que llegó a Mordor dispuesto a arrojar al fuego el anillo único? ¿Su inseparable amigo Sam, que nunca desistió de seguir a su lado? ¿O tal vez un insoportable Gollum poseído por el anillo? Es normal, los creo Tolkien y le pertenecen._

O0O0O0O0O

**Hasta el fin del mundo**

Si ha Frodo le hubieran preguntado, unos días después de que todo hubiera acabado, que había significado esa guerra para él, hubiera respondido: "_Dolor"_.

Si, años más tarde, se lo hubieran vuelto a preguntar, hubiera contestado: "_Amistad"._ Y entonces, cuando replicaran, desorientados: _"¿Por qué?"_, él diría: _"Porque sin Sam no hubiera conseguido nada"._

O0O0O0O0O

Había momentos (muchos, de hecho), mientras avanzaban en el incesante viaje hacia Mordor, con la carga más pesada que jamás había imaginado que podría llevar, en los que Frodo sentía que no podía más. Tenía ganas de librarse de todo, de evadirse y olvidar el anillo, sus responsabilidades y todo lo que aquella aventura conllevaba.

Y en muchas ocasiones (más de las que le gustaría), estuvo a punto de tirar el anillo lejos, muy lejos, y correr en la dirección contraria.

Pero fue el hobbit rechoncho que caminaba a su lado, siguiendo su estela, dejándole a él el papel protagonista y apoyándolo en los momentos que lo necesitada, el que impidió que lo hiciera.

En todas las ocasiones en las que decayó.

O0O0O0O0O

―¿Quiere algo de pan élfico, señor Frodo? ―inquirió Sam, más por entablar una conversión que los sacara de aquel insoportable mutismo que por otra cosa.

―… No.

―¿Agua? ―continuó servicial―. Nos queda poca, así que tendremos que rellenarla pronto, pero hay para un trago.

―No quiero nada, Sam.

Sam paró de revolver en la mochila y alzó la cabeza para contemplar a su amigo. Frodo estaba pálido y temblaba con violencia. Unas marcadas ojeras le rodeaban los ojos.

―¿Tiene frío?

―No, Sam, estoy bien. Come tú, yo no tengo hambre.

―Últimamente come muy poco, señor Frodo ―observó Sam con preocupación―, va a enfermar.

―Sam ―suplicó el hobbit con tono cansino.

―Perdone si me pongo pesado pero… ―se paró en seco y contempló con los ojos muy abiertos la cadena que colgaba del cuello de Frodo y de la que sabía que pendía el anillo único―. ¿Es el anillo, verdad? Es el que le provoca… esto.

Frodo miró a su compañero con sorpresa.

―Sí ―murmuró.

―Lo siento ―Sam alargó una mano hacia él y la colocó en su hombro. Las manos de Sam eran grandes para ser las de un hobbit y Frodo se sintió reconfortado―. Yo no puedo hacer nada para aliviar su carga, pero estaré aquí para lo que necesite, señor Frodo. Siempre.

_Siempre._

Y la carga del anillo se volvió más llevadera.

O0O0O0O0O

Los días parecían hacerse cada vez más cortos conforme se acercaban a Mordor, y las noches más largas.

Frodo odiaba la oscuridad. Le daba la sensación de profunda indefensión y no podía evitar mirar continuamente a todos lados, en busca de algún enemigo dispuesto a atacar.

Sam seguía a su vera, caminando tras suya. Tenía la cara manchada de tierra (se había tropezado antes) y el ceño profundamente fruncido. Frodo sabía por qué: no le gustaba su nuevo compañero de viaje. Y debía admitir que a él tampoco.

Miró a Gollum caminar por delante, guiándolos. Era pequeño y escuchimizado, no aparentaba haber sido, en otra época, un hobbit. Pero ese pequeño ladrón traicionero era su única esperanza para llevar a cabo la misión que se le había encomendado.

Pararon en un recodo entre las rocas para descansar unas horas. Los dos amigos se comieron más pan élfico (que ya estaba algo duro) y bebieron el agua que quedaba en sus cantimploras. Frodo sabía que Sam le había dejado el pan más blando y que bebiera más agua, pero no dijo nada, discutir con su amigo era inútil.

Sméagol permaneció en el exterior, cerca de un río congelado que había cerca, intentando pescar.

Ambos se acostaron arropados por sus capas élficas, con la silenciosa noche (no se escuchaba el sonido de un solo animal) retumbando en sus oídos, rota por los chapoteos del gollum.

Frodo no se molestó en intentar dormir, sabía que no lo conseguiría. Hacía días que no pegaba ojo, y todo era por culpa del anillo.

Sí, el anillo seguía siendo un problema, una horrible carga, pero algo había cambiado. No en el anillo, si no en Frodo. Ya no quería deshacerse de él, es más, pensar en alejarlo de sí le producía una opresión en el pecho. Había veces en las que se descubría a sí mismo contemplando el anillo con infinita devoción, sin prestar atención a nada más.

Tenía miedo de admitir lo que le pasaba.

Sintió que algo se removía a su lado y Sam se incorporó jadeando y con el pelo despeinado.

―¿Señor Frodo? ―murmuró con voz somnolienta―. ¿Está despierto?

Frodo pensó en hacerse el dormido, pero estaba demasiado cansado incluso para fingir eso.

―Sí ―respondió por lo bajo.

―He soñado que estábamos otra vez en la Comarca ―susurró el hobbit agarrando con fuerza la capa élfica―. Todo era perfecto y ambos éramos felices, pero entonces, el mundo volvía oscuro, y ni siquiera se contemplaban la luna y las estrellas en el cielo. Sólo se veía un enorme ojo que nos vigilaba, clavado en el firmamento.

Frodo se estremeció.

_Un ojo._

El mismo que sentía que lo contemplaba desde su interior. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

―¿Señor Frodo?

―Está bien, Sam ―la voz le tembló un poco, a pesar de su esfuerzo en que le saliera normal―; era un sueño, vuélvete a dormir.

―¿Se encuentra bien?

―Claro ―le volvió la espalda, para que no pudiera adivinar en su rostro el miedo que sentía.

―Está mintiendo ―lo acusó.

―Sam…

―¿Por qué no confía en mí, señor Frodo? ―y el portador del anillo, pudo adivinar entre el tono preocupado de su amigo, el dolor que le provocaba la pregunta―. No tiene por qué hacer esto solo.

―Sí que tengo que hacerlo solo, Sam ―se incorporó y miró al hobbit a los ojos―, la carga del anillo debo llevarla yo.

―Pero yo puedo ayudarlo a llevarla.

―¡No! ―Frodo se levantó de un salto y lo encaró con los ojos centelleantes. Estaba furioso, y lo peor es que sabía que no debería estarlo―. ¡El anillo se me encomendó a mí, es mío! ¡Tú no puedes hacer nada! ¡Nada!

Sam lo miró sin dar crédito.

―Es eso ―susurró, y se puso también en pie, con los ojos llenos de miedo―. ¡Le está poseyendo! ¿No se da cuenta?

―¡No! ―rugió Frodo―. ¡Tú no puedes entenderlo! ¡El anillo es…!

―No es suyo, señor ―por primera vez, Sam le llevó la contraria a Frodo―. El anillo está maldito, tiene que destruirse.

La ira en los ojos del hobbit relució un instante, pero luego desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado. Y fue sustituida por el miedo.

Fuera empezó a llover.

Las gotas de agua se estrellaron contra el suelo con tal fuerza que casi pareció granizo, y el ruido que hacía Sméagol dejó de escucharse.

Frodo empezó a temblar violentamente, y Sam estaba a punto de preguntar si tenía frío, cuando se dio cuenta de las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de su amigo.

Tras un momento sin encontrar palabras para consolarlo, se acercó a Frodo, y algo dudoso, lo abrazó. Y, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, Sam también comenzó a llorar.

Y mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza en el exterior, dos amigos se consolaron mutuamente.

O0O0O0O0O

Lo había abandonado.

Frodo le había dicho que se fuera. Había confiado antes en aquel condenado Gollum que en él. En Sam. En quién lo había seguido ciegamente hasta el lugar más peligroso del mundo.

Y a pesar de todo, de lo que habían pasado juntos, no le había importado dejarlo tirado.

El dolor que sentía Sam mientras bajaba la montaña era indescriptible. La traición lo carcomía y tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

_Señor Frodo…_

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. El pan élfico que Sméagol le había acusado robar, tirado sobre las rocas.

Las piezas encajaron, y por encima del dolor, del rencor y de la traición, Sam tuvo miedo. _Su amigo corría peligro._

Y una vez más, fue en su ayuda.

O0O0O0O0O

Se había acabado.

Todo.

El mal se había ido del mundo. O al menos, el mal que los había tenido amenazados.

Pero con él, Frodo se había ido también.

Todas las tardes, Sam se acercaba a la casa en la que había vivido su amigo y la contemplaba desde la puerta, sin atreverse a más. Se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo, y si era feliz allá dónde estuviese.

No encontraba respuestas a esas preguntas.

Así que suspiraba, se daba la vuelta, y se dirigía, cabizbajo, a su hogar.

Él era feliz. Estaba casado con la mujer de sus sueños, vivía en una casa confortable y tenía unos hijos maravillosos a los que no paraba de contar las increíbles historias del valiente Frodo y el amigo que lo acompañaba en sus aventuras.

Les había contado cuando le hicieron a Frodo la herida incurable, cuando conocieron al que ahora era rey, a un enano gruñón, a un príncipe elfo y a un bravo guerrero que murió luchando. Les habló de cuando se separaron del grupo y siguieron solos su camino. Les narró su aventura con el Gollum y como los dos amigos estuvieron a punto de separarse. Los niños también pudieron escuchar el final que Frodo le dio al anillo y el reencuentro con Gandalf.

Lo que, sin embargo, nunca les contó, fue como los dos amigos se habían separado, y que cada uno seguía ahora su propia aventura.

O0O0O0O0O

_¿Tomates? ¿Flores? ¿Un "deja de escribir"? ¡Me vale todo!_

_Gracias por leer,_

_**Lils**_


End file.
